


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by Mycroftergo



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: After Eggsy pleasures the princess, Airplane Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Consensual, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Shit British English, Some Fluff, Top Merlin, almost pwp, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroftergo/pseuds/Mycroftergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has just won his prize in the form of Princess Tilde after saving the world, but he returns to the plane to find a horny Merlin. They're supposed to go pick up Roxy, but she can wait thirty minutes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic/smut ever, so please be gentle with me!! I'm terrified of offending someone, so here's the warning now: there's a few slurry words. Also, I'm bad at British English, but I know my slang. So, please just read it for what it is... I don't know. :/ Here goes nothing.

On the righthand screen of Merlin’s three-monitor mission support desk, the Swedish princess’ arse grew larger and larger, until her skin was pressed against the camera in Eggsy’s visio-specs and, assumingly, Eggsy’s tongue was flicking at her pink hole. Princess Tilde let out a light squeal of pleasure.

“Oh, shite,” Merlin muttered. “Good fer you, Eggsy.”

Merlin reached for the back of the computer screen, planning on closing it. But Eggsy’s cock came into view on the monitor as the young agent reached down to stroke it and guide it towards his prize. Merlin’s mouth contorted in interest. His eyes darted from side to side, although he knew no one was in the plane with him. A tightness grew against the zipper of his trousers.

“You ready for me, princess?” Eggsy gushed. Tilde looked back at Eggsy in his suit, looking him up and down, more concerned with the manner of his dress than the pressure at the entrance to her backside.

“Yes’m,” Merlin muttered, his hand frozen at his crotch. He bit his lip, embarrassed at himself. But, the world had just been saved. Harry’s pick for the new Lancelot had proved Harry’s insistence in picking up the Unwins of the world for Kingsman. Galahad was right. And Arthur was wrong. Arthur had been so wrong. Merlin’s eyes flicked to the shining purple “V” still on the lefthand side of his screen. Fuck it. The world had been saved, Merlin, he said to himself. Eggsy’s getting a shag. So can you. But, Merlin’s hand left his swelling cock and returned to its place under his chin. He minimized Eggsy’s visio-specs feed – the sound still at full volume – and began his quick reports to the Kingsmen still bunkered in hopeful safety.

Gawain – Mission Success. Report immediately. - Merlin.

Lucan – Mission success. Report immediately. – Merlin.

Merlin had been in contact with a few of the Kingsmen already. Percival was lost. Pelleas, too, although he didn’t know Pelleas too well himself. Merlin poured himself a glass of whiskey from the decanter he’d already placed on his desk. He holds it up in meticulous prayer, and takes a sip. Smiling when Gawain sends a quick flash from his visio-specs and the message, “Merlin – No breach. Safety maintained on location. – Gawain.” Merlin shot out a few more messages to his colleagues, a few sending back their replies (fewer still sending back actual congratulations – the Kingsman were far too sober for much of that). He found himself quite wrapped up in being the contact for the entire Kingsman organization when a groan louder than the rest came pouring from the speakers. Merlin had half-forgotten that he had been listening to the thrusts and sighs of Eggsy violating the Swedish Princess, and jumped in surprise, his hand automatically twisting the volume knob down. His mouse hovered over the minimized bar of the video feed, but he daren’t look. An overconfident but muffled thank you drawled from Eggsy’s lips. It was met with a sweet and slightly underwhelmed reply.

A few minutes later, Eggsy was jogging up to the plane and poking his head in on Merlin, whose half-drunk glass of whiskey covered his half-erection.

“How’s that fer Eliza Doolittle, eh?” Eggsy bubbled. Merlin looked at him strangely, holding in a laugh.

“Wait – you’re Eliza, then?” Merlin chuckled.

“Don’t you laugh at me, wanker,” Eggsy muttered, still glowing. “I’m going to change out of this well-fucked suit. Saw a few fit men out there, Merlin. Your turn to go off cottaging, you bufter.”

“Fuck you, Eggsy,” Merlin said, trying to still keep the cheer in his voice. Instead, his face paled as Eggsy bounced past him. Was Merlin’s secret that obvious? But Eggsy didn’t seem to care. Well, Eggsy didn’t seem to care about anything other than the fact that he’d just buggered a princess.

Eggsy came back wearing a shiny pair of Kingsman-issue tracksuit bottoms, patterned in a silver plaid. And nothing else. Merlin took an automatic sip of his whiskey.

“This is all we’ve got?” Eggsy muttered, holding up a pink tank top.

“Not ours,” Merlin muttered. His other hand absentmindedly covering his growing erection. Eggsy noticed, but calmly bit his lip.

“Roxy, then,” Eggsy realized. “But how the fuck am I supposed to relax after saving the world if we’ve got no shir—”

“Roxy!” Merlin exclaimed, swiveling his chair back to his computer. He clicked on Roxy’s communicator, which had been flashing for some time.

“Roxy, you still there?” Merlin called.

“Goddamn it,” she spattered. “S-sorry, Merlin. I mean, I read you loud and clear, sir.”

“You were waiting on my call. I’m sorry, Roxy, m'dear. Eggsy was just…cleaning up a few things after the mission. But we’re both alright. We’ll head to your location.”

“You’ve got my coordinates?” Roxy affirmed. “Got ‘em right here – ” Merlin replied. There was a shuffle in Roxy’s ear, and then Eggsy’s voice.

“Congrats, Roxy! We saved the world!” he shouted. She laughed.

“Glad you’re alright, Eggsy!”

“Listen, Roxy,” Eggsy drawled. “We’ll be right over to you, a’right? But it may take us, oh, half an hour. The plane’s thrusters are all buggered, and I’ve gotta un-bugger them.”

“No problem. Just glad to hear you two are alright.” Roxy’s communication beeped at completion. Merlin clicked out of the screen.

“Eggsy, the plane’s fine,” Merlin muttered. Before he could click open the cockpit emulator, he felt Eggsy’s hand wrap around his neck and land squarely on the center of his chest.

“She do’en’t have to know that, Merlin,” came Eggsy’s voice in his ear. “Is that fer me?”

Out of the corner of Merlin’s eye, Eggsy’s head emerged, his eyes pointed at Merlin’s crotch. Merlin swiveled around to face Eggsy, who had already become erect again, one hand massaging himself through the trousers.

“You’re frisky,” muttered Merlin, trying to avoid his own interest. “Aren’t I a little old fer you?”

“I definitely see my visio-specs on yer computer, there,” Eggsy shot back, pointing at the minimized screen.

“Doesn’t mean I watched it,” Merlin shot back. But he didn’t pull away. His eyes trailed down Eggsy’s bare chest, knowing that Eggsy saw him.

“Come on, Merlin,” Eggsy whined, his voice changing in an instant. “We’ve got half an hour.”

“You’re not sticking that thing in me, son,” Merlin said, standing up suddenly. Eggsy had to step away when Merlin stood so quickly, but Merlin caught the boy’s waist as Eggsy stumbled backwards. Eggsy’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t want that,” Eggsy muttered, his voice quiet now. “I wanted to be the princess.”

Merlin let go of Eggsy’s waist and the boy stumbled backwards once again, catching his ankles on the sofa and falling to a seat, both his hands proudly curved around his cock. Merlin’s eyes softened. His entire countenance softened. He held out a hand to Eggsy, who took it with such slowness and fragility that Merlin stopped once Eggsy’s hand was firmly within his.

“Are you sure you want this, Eggsy?” Merlin asked doubtfully.

“Yes, Merlin. Yes,” Eggsy pushed. So Merlin pulled the boy up to his feet, spun him around, and took his seat on the couch.

“Then, take off those trousers, will you?” Merlin commanded. Eggsy dropped them in a heartbeat, down to his ankles. Merlin’s face darkened. “I said off.”

Eggsy stepped out of the discarded track bottoms to reveal the entirety of his figure. Merlin grabbed Eggsy by his arse and pulled him closer. He placed his hands on either side of Eggsy’s waist and examined him. Eggsy remained silent, watching Merlin’s eyes scan across his chest, down his waist, to his cock. Watching as Merlin bit his bottom lip so tightly that it reddened. Merlin’s thumbs slid closer together, and soon both his hands framed Eggsy’s cock and bollocks. Eggsy inhaled sharply in delight, his senses already heightened from his first orgasm with Princess Tilde. Then, Merlin’s mouth was kissing the tip of his cock, sucking ever so gently at it, his tongue searching for entrance. Eggsy’s hands flew to the sides of Merlin’s arms, stabilizing him in his shock. Merlin’s lips released, but the man’s head remained at Eggsy’s crotch, burying into the light hair, warm breath on his skin.

“Have you ever been with a man, Eggsy?” Merlin asked.

“You read my file,” Eggsy replied. “Why do you think I was kicked out of the Marines?”

“It says you left,” Merlin questioned.

“Some spy agency you are,” Eggsy scoffed.

Merlin didn’t need more of an answer. He gripped the sides of Eggsy’s waist again, and spun the boy around. Merlin stood, and led the boy to the mission support desk. His own trousers dropped to his ankles, and he stepped out of them, kicking them away. His cock was fully erect now, the tip glistening with anticipation.

“My turn to celebrate, is it?” Merlin muttered. His hand reached to the mouse and opened a folder of stills automatically saved from Eggsy’s visio-specs. The one of Eggsy’s cock, from Eggsy’s point of view, filled the screen. Eggsy looked up from the desk and growled. “That’s on file for the Kingsmen, now.”

“Fuck you,” Eggsy laughed. His laugh faded, and he pushed his waist closer to Merlin, whose cock had been brushing gently against Eggsy’s arse. “Hurry up, we don’t have much time.”

“Fine, fine,” Merlin sighed, and pressed his cock against Eggsy’s hole so suddenly that Eggsy jerked away. He quickly replaced himself against Merlin’s pressure. Merlin reached into his desk and pulled out a silver and leather flask.

“You’ve got a drink,” Eggsy groaned. “Hurry up.”

“If you’re going to be so impatient, I’m not going to fuck you,” Merlin warned. He twisted off the cap to the flask. “Besides, this isn’t alcohol.”

Merlin upturned the flask over his cock, letting a stream of lube wash onto Eggsy’s crack. He recapped the flask and balanced it beside the decanter of whiskey. Eggsy opened his mouth, but Merlin put one hand around the back of the boy’s neck.

“Don’t you dare tell me to hurry up again,” Merlin whispered. He waited one whole second, waiting for Eggsy’s brash return. There was none. So Merlin slid the entirety of his cock into Eggsy, letting Eggsy shiver and gasp with its girth. Merlin began to pump, letting himself drape over Eggsy’s back, using one hand to fold up the computer screens that shook with each thrust, locking them in place. He pushed hard and fast into Eggsy, listening to Eggsy’s breathing with much more care than he did when the boy fucked the princess. Because now, Eggsy was his. Now, the pants and groans coming from Eggsy’s throat were Merlin’s doing.

“Come here,” Merlin commanded, pulling on each of Eggsy’s wrists. He remained fully docked within Eggsy’s body, but pulled Eggsy from the table. “On your knees.”

Eggsy fell with Merlin, letting Merlin in deeper as he dropped to his hands and knees, dropped to his elbows, pushed his head into the rough airplane carpet. Each thrust felt deeper and deeper, Merlin’s hands digging into Eggsy’s flanks. The little huffs and grunts coming from Merlin’s throat as his shaft pressed through Eggsy’s tight little arse.

“You posh little spy,” Eggsy groaned. “Fuck me harder.”

Merlin obeyed, slowing his rate, but slamming into Eggsy so that the boy’s head rubbed against the carpet with each deep thrust. Merlin reached around Eggsy’s waist to cup his bollocks. He pressed gently into them as he pressed harder and harder at Eggsy’s insides.

“I’m going to cum, you shite little wanker,” Merlin coughed.

“Merlin,” Eggsy pronounced. Merlin couldn’t stop fucking the boy now, but something twinged Eggsy’s voice. He pushed in deep and slow.

“What, Eggsy?”

“We saved the fucking world, Merlin,” Eggsy said, as if he had finally come to the sobering realization. The drunkness of the situation had worn away, and all that was left was a heavy-hearted understanding that Harry Hart had died on this mission, that Eggsy had killed a Kingsman on this mission, and that Merlin and Lancelot and Eggsy had succeeded in this mission. And all that realization melted away into blissful soup as Merlin’s wet hand grabbed hold of Eggsy’s cock, pumped it in rhythm with his quickening pace, and Merlin’s body shuddered behind him. Eggsy followed close with Merlin’s grip around his cock, shuddering as his cum spilled into Merlin’s fingers.

Merlin slid out of Eggsy’s body, leaving Eggsy with one final shudder before collapsing on the ground. Merlin disappeared into the bathroom, the water running for a while before Merlin returned in a change of clothes. One silver-plaid pair of track bottoms, one black tee with the Kingsman logo across it.

“The fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy muttered, still on the ground, looking up at Merlin.

“Where’s my Kingsman shirt?”

“You weren’t a Kingsman. No Kingsman shirt.” Merlin explained flatly.

“Can I be a Kingsman now? I want to be Arthur.” Eggsy teased.

“You can be Guinevere,” Merlin muttered. It took Eggsy a moment to recognize the name as not a knight of the round table. By that point, Merlin was already at his console, sending out a frequency to Lancelot.

“Roxy, dear. We’re on our way.”

“I hear you, Merlin,” came Roxy’s voice, layered in annoyance. It had been more than half an hour, but she wasn’t counting or anything. Her own excitement about the mission had faded a long time ago, when she realized she wasn’t only afraid of heights, but also being alone in a vast wasteland.

Eggsy ducked into the bathroom, neglecting to close the door as he washed up and put on his old jeans and polo. It didn’t seem to fit him anymore. He wasn’t who he used to be, and he knew it too well. Merlin disappeared into the cockpit, firing up the plane and running through a pile of Valentine’s decapitated guards on the way out. They reached Roxy in a matter of minutes, it seemed, and neither man spoke to each other. But when Eggsy took a seat in the cockpit next to Merlin, Merlin’s hand crossed the deadspace onto Eggsy’s lap. Eggsy placed his hand on top of Merlin’s as they landed a few hundred feet from Roxy. They saw her at a distance, sitting in the middle of nothingness. She jumped up when she saw them, and sprinted the whole way to the plane. Merlin’s hand dropped, but his eyes met Eggsy’s as both of them stood at the same time.

“’Til next time we save the world, I suppose,” Eggsy muttered.

“Tomorrow, then,” Merlin affirmed.


End file.
